That Idol is Mine
by Ah Mi Jung
Summary: Segelumit kisah Xi Luhan seorang residen muda yang menjalin hubungan diam - diam dengan Oh Sehun seorang Idol yang tengah naik daun. HunHan GS. Chapter 2 Updet.
1. Chapter 1

**Title : That Idol is Mine  
**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Main Pair : Sehun x Luhan (GS)**

**Genre : Romance, Drama**

**Fiksi ini terinspirasi dari mini drama "Seumusal (20 Years Old)", tapi jalan ceritanya murni dari otak saya, jika ada kesamaan kejadian hal itu adalah ketidaksengajaan.**

**Chapter ini dan sebagian chapter depan adalah Luhan POV.**

Chapter 1

.

.

.

Hai! Namaku Xi Luhan. 26 tahun. Pekerjaanku adalah seorang residen tahun kedua di salah satu rumah sakit universitas di Korea. Kalian benar, aku asli orang China, tapi sejak dua tahun yang lalu aku pindah ke Korea dan memulai residen di sini. Tak ada alasan khusus, hanya ingin mencari suasana baru.

Oke, cukup dengan perkenalanku. Ehm, sebenarnya ada yang ingin aku beritahukan pada kalian semua. Sebuah rahasia besar! Begini ceritanya...

**Dua tahun yang lalu...**

**22 Oktober 2012**

Aku baru saja pulang dari rumah sakit dimana besok aku akan memulai residen. Hanya mengantarkan beberapa dokumen, kemudian menemui kepala departemenku, departemen bedah umum. Dan aku benar – benar kesal sekarang! Bagaimana tidak? _Ajussi_ tua itu memandangiku dari atas ke bawah dan bertanya apakah aku benar – benar seorang residen. Tentu saja aku menjawab dengan yakin, tapi dia malah mencibir dan berkata aku terlalu muda untuk menjadi residen dan belum dewasa! _Hey!_ Yang benar saja! Aku memang masih dua puluh empat tahun, tapi aku lulusan terbaik di universitasku dulu! Dan aku sangat dewasa! *readers muntah*

Dengan kesal aku duduk di halte yang benar – benar kosong karena ini adalah jam sibuk. _Tsk!_ Aku benar – benar kesal hingga tanpa sadar menghentak – hentakkan kedua kakiku. Lihat saja, besok akan aku buktikan betapa dewasanya aku! _Aish!_

_Tuk!_

_Aww!_

Aku tersadar dari lamunan mengesalkanku dan memandang takut pada orang yang baru saja meringis karena batu yang aku tendang mengenai kepalanya.

"_J-joesonghabnida_" ucapku sambil menunduk berkali – kali. Karena ia tidak merespon aku memberanikan diri untuk menatap orang itu. Ia masih muda, sepertinya seumuran dengaku. Tapi, apa – apaan ini? Ia malah berusaha menghindar dari tatapanku dengan memalingkan mukanya.

"Maaf, saya tidak sengaja. Apa anda terluka? Kalau begitu tunggu di sini saya akan mencari apotik terdekat, sebentar—"

"_Hajima_" jawabnya singkat tanpa memandangku. Tapi kemudian ia menoleh dan menatapku bingung,

"Logatmu aneh..." bisiknya

"Ah, itu.. S-saya baru saja pindah ke Korea beberapa hari yang lalu" jawabku masih berusaha mencari – cari apakah ada bagian yang terluka.

"Jangan berbicara formal seperti itu, sepertinya kita seumuran. Kau dari luar negeri? Bahasa koreamu lumayan. Err.. apa kau... tidak kenal aku?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk wajahnya sendiri.

Aku memandangnya _sweatdropped_, siapa yang tidak kenal.

"Anda—_ani_ maksudku, Kau pikir China itu kuno sekali? Tentu saja aku tahu, Oh Sehun. _Magnae boy group_ baru SM Entertaiment bukan?" jawabku santai.

Ia segera menutupi wajahnya, dan berbisik,

"Kau dari China? Kalau kau kenal aku kenapa tidak seperti orang lain yang berusaha memelukku...namamu?"

"Luhan, Xi Luhan" jawabku tersenyum sambil mengulurkan tangan. _Yeah!_ Akhirnya aku punya teman di sini!

Dia menyambut tanganku, kemudian melihat ke kiri dan ke kanan,

"Aku tahu tempat makan yang enak di dekat sini, kau mau ikut?" tanyanya hampir berbisik

"_Mullon (Of course)!_" jawabku senang.

~oo0oo~

Laki – laki itu –Oh Sehun memandangiku sambil geleng – geleng kepala. Ah, kami sedang berada di sudut tempat makan yang ia sebutkan tadi. Perlu aku tekankan, di sudut. Katanya agar tak terlihat orang lain, takut dikenali sebagai Oh Sehun. Oke, aku harus mengakui satu hal, ia sangat narsis. Mereka bahkan baru saja debut beberapa bulan lalu, tidakkah ia sedikit berlebihan?

Kembali pada situasiku sekarang, Sehun kemudian melipat kedua tangannya di dada dan memandangku aneh,

"Kau bilang tadi mengenaliku, tapi kenapa kau biasa – biasa saja. Emm.. maksudku aku bukan orang biasa sekarang... maksudku..."

Aku terkikik geli melihat _namja_ yang ternyata lebih muda empat tahun dariku ini kebingungan mendeskripsikan dirinya sendiri.

"Lalu kau ingin aku memelukmu lalu berteriak '_Oppa! Oppa!_' kemudian mengambil fotomu secara paksa dan mengirimnya ke _SNS_, begitu? Emm.. bagaimana ya mengatakannya? Jangan tersinggung, _ne_?" tanyanku memastikan.

"Baiklah, _wae_?"

"Aku tidak tahu dengan yang lain, tapi aku belum terlalu tertarik... pada.. EXO.. maksudku, begini, aduh bagaimana ya, _tsk!_ Kau marah?" aku tersadar saat aku telah menyuarakan pikiranku! Aduh, bodohnya!

Dia terdiam, kemudian menunduk dan meyandarkan punggungnya ke sandaran kursi, _aish!_ Xi Luhan _babo!_ Kau tengah menghancurkan perasaan orang! _Aish!_

Aku bergerak – gerak gelisah di tempat dudukku, bagaimana ini?

"_Y-ya~_ a-aku sudah bilang jangan tersinggung, aku hanya... _aish! Mian_.." bisikku kemudian.

Hening. Tidak ada lagi yang bicara diantara kami berdua, kemudian ia menghela napas berat,

"Seperti itu rupanya. Kau benar, aku hanya berusaha menghibur diri. Sejak _showcase_ beberapa bulan lalu kami hanya tampil di acara musik, setelah itu kembali ke _dorm_. Aku terlalu besar kepala" bisiknya sangat pelan benar – benar membuatku merasa bersalah.

"Aku tidak bermaksud begitu... aku hanya..._aish!_ Bagaimana ini? Kau adalah teman pertamaku di Korea tapi aku malah membuatmu kesal, _mian~ jeongmal mianhae_" hanya kata – kata itu yang bisa keluar dari mulutku.

~oo0oo~

Sudah dua bulan aku tinggal dan bekerja di Korea. Itu artinya sudah dua bulan aku disuruh – suruh dan dimarahi habis – habisan oleh residen lainnya. Karena aku masih tahun pertama, jadi aku hanya berusaha maklum, walaupun terkadang kata – kata mereka membuatku sakit hati, terlalu kasar. Hanya satu hal yang bisa membuatku melupakan semua caci maki dari para _sunbae_ di rumah sakit,

"_Yeoboseyo_?"

"_Selamat tahun baru Xi Luhan!"_ suara itu berasal dari ponselku

"Selamat tahun baru Oh Sehun, jawabku sambil memandang keluar jendela apartemen, memandang kembang api pertanda tahun 2013 telah datang.

"_Kenapa dengan suaramu? Apa aku mengganggu istirahatmu?"_

"_Ani_, aku bahkan tidak bisa tidur"

"_Wae? Sunbaemu berulah lagi?"_

"Hahaha, apa maksudmu berulah? Kau ada – ada saja! Biasa, mereka berteriak lagi padaku"

"_Aish! Dasar! Awas saja kalau bertemu dengan mereka aku akan—"_

"Akan apa? Bertanya apakah mereka mengenalmu?"

"_Ya~ jangan mengungkit hal itu lagi! Memalukan kau tahu!"_

"_Kkk~_ _mian_, kau sekarang dimana? _Dorm_?"

"_Ani, aku di rumah. Liburan tahun baru. Jika aku ada di dorm mana mungkin aku berteriak – teriak seperti tadi"_  
"Benar, kau akan berbisik – bisik seperti pencuri"

"_Tsk! Aku melakukannya demi kenyamanan bersama! Ke-nya-ma-nan-ber-sa-ma"_

Begitulah selalu, kami saling menertawakan hal tidak penting hingga pagi datang. Dan aku akan kembali bersemangat kembali ke rumah sakit setelahnya.

~oo0oo~

**3 Maret 2013**

Dengan langkah gontai aku keluar dari rumah sakit, ini sudah pukul sepuluh pagi, waktunya pulang setelah berjaga semalaman.

Aku mengambil kursi paling dekat dengan pintu dan menyandarkan kepala ke jendela bis yang menuju halte terdekat dengan apartemenku. Kepalaku seperti hendak pecah dan mataku yang berat perlahan tertutup. Namun baru saja memasuki dunia mimpi, aku dibangunkan oleh getaran ponsel. Sebuah pesan masuk,

_From : Oh Sehun_

_Aku punya berita bagus hari ini! Kau ada waktu?_

Jika saja itu orang lain, tak akan kubalas.

_To : Oh Sehun_

_Aku libur hari ini, datanglah ke apartemen nanti sore._

Setelah kembali memasukan ponsel ke dalam tas, aku kembali memejamkan mataku yang benar – benar sudah tidak dapat berkompromi.

~oo0oo~

Dengan langkah terseret aku membuka pintu apartemen dan..

"Tada!" serunya sambil menunjukkan kantong plastik yang dibawanya dengan kedua tangan. Aku merapatkan diri ke dinding mempersilahkan ia untuk masuk.

"Kau baru bangun tidur?" tanyanya sambil membawa kantong plastik itu ke meja makan dan mengeluarkan isinya.

"Hmm... kemarin jadwalku untuk jaga malam" jawabku lemah sambil duduk di kursi membantunya mengeluarkan berbagai macam cemilan dari kantong satunya lagi.

"Aku punya berita bagus, kau pasti terkejut" ia berkata sambil tersenyum membuat kedua matanya tinggal segaris.

"Ah benar! _Mweonde (What's that)?_" aku mengekorinya yang membawa _cola_ dan ayam goreng ke depan televisi dan duduk di sofa.

"Aku membelikanmu semua makanan ini karena ada alasan. Bisa disebut traktiran." ujarnya sambil menuangkan _cola_ ke gelas.

Aku duduk bersila diatas sofa dan menghadap padanya yang duduk disampingku,

"_Eii~_ Oh Sehun! Jangan berbelit – belit! _Ppalli marhaebwa (Tell me)_!"

"Aku sedang latihan untuk _full album_ pertama kami" jawabnya sambil menyodorkan gelas berisi _cola_ padaku.

"_Jinjja?! Ya!_ Oh Sehun _chukhahae (congratulations)!_ Wah, kau pasti benar – benar senang sekarang! _chukha! chukha_!"

"Untuk _full album_ pertama EXO" ujarnya sambil mengangkat gelas.

"Juga untuk Oh Sehun!" jawabku sambil menempelkan gelasku dengan gelasnya.

.

.

.

Sudah pukul setengah sembilan malam, itu artinya sudah empat jam Sehun berada di apartemenku. Cemilan yang dibelinya sudah habis sebagian dan botol _cola_ yang tadi dibelinya kini telah kosong.

"Oh! Kau mewarnai rambutmu!" seruku sedikit keras sambil menunjuk rambutnya yang tidak lagi berwarna hitam. Ia malah tertawa,

"Kau baru sadar sekarang? Aku kira kau diam karena sudah tahu. Bagaimana? Cocok denganku?" tanyanya sambil merapikan poni.

"_Gwaenchanha (It's okay)_...tidak buruk. Kulitmu tidak terlalu pucat karenanya" jawabku singkat dan kembali meraih cemilan di depanku.

Hening. Hanya terdengar suara cemilan yang aku kunyah dan bungkusnya. Sedangkan Sehun sepertinya sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Ia memutar – mutar gelasnya yang kosong kemudian meletakkannya di atas meja dan memperbaiki duduknya.

"Xi Luhan..."

"_Eung? Wae?_ Kau mau air putih?" tanyaku karena botol _cola_ dan gelasnya telah kosong. Kemudian bangkit dari sofa hendak mengambil air putih ke dapur, namun gerakanku tertahan karena Sehun memegang lenganku.

"Kau tidak haus? Gelasmu—"

"_Ani_" ujarnya cepat dan menepuk sofa yang aku duduki tadi. Menyuruhku untuk kembali duduk.

"S-sebenarnya...ada yang ingin kukatakan..." Kulihat Sehun menunduk dan meremas kedua tangannya.

"_Wae_? Kau butuh sesuatu?" tanyaku sambil mengunyah cemilan yang masih berada di tanganku.

Ia mengambil bungkus cemilan yang ada di tanganku kemudian meletakkannya di atas meja yang berada di depan sofa.

"_Nae mal jal deuleo_ (_Listen to my words_)" ujarnya memperbaiki posisi hingga menghadap padaku. Aku hanya mengangguk dan mulai memasang telinga.

Ia terlihat membuka mulut namun menutupnya kembali. Kemudian menghembuskan napasnya pelan dan,

"_Nan neol johahae (I like you)_"

Aku menatapnya bingung dan mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali. Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Tapi sebenarnya—

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara untuk mulai mengatakannya, yang jelas aku menyukaimu.. Xi Luhan" sambungnya dalam satu tarikan nafas.

_I'm speechless._ Aku benar – benar tidak tahu apa yang harus kukatakan, lidahku benar – benar terasa kelu. Aku membuka mulutku namun tidak ada kata – kata yang keluar dan aku menutupnya kembali. Aku memutus kontak mata dengannya dan menyandarkan punggungku ke sandaran sofa.

"Aku tidak peduli tentang semua perbedaan kita, yang jelas aku menyukaimu"

Perbedaan? Benar. Kami sangat berbeda, dia orang Korea dan aku orang China, dia dua puluh tahun dan aku dua puluh empat tahun. Dia _idol_ dan aku bukan siapa – siapa. Benar, kami benar – benar berbeda.

"Aku butuh jawabanmu sekarang"

"_N-ne_?" ucapannya membuatku kembali ke alam nyata dan kembali menatapnya bingung.

"Jika diam, aku anggap persetujuan"

Persetujuan apa lagi ini? Aku benar – benar bingung dan gugup sekarang dan sama sepertinya tadi, aku mulai meremas kedua tanganku. S-se-sebenarnya aku... aku juga—

Aku membulatkan mataku sempurna saat sesuatu yang kenyal dan lembut menyapu bibirku. Dia menciumku! Oh Sehun menciumku!

To be Continue...

.

.

.

Yeah! Saya kembali sodara – sodara! Setelah cuti hampir satu setengah tahun demi UN. Saya akhirnya kembali! Ada yang masih ingat? (Nggaaakk) Ya sudahlah, yang penting saya kembali dengan HunHan. Karena bimbelnya cuma siang, jadi pas malam hari saya bisa lanjut nulis dan kembali menghuni FFn. Oke dari pada ngomong panjang – panjang,

Mind to Review?


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : That Idol is Mine  
**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Main Pair : Sehun x Luhan (GS)**

**Genre : Romance, Drama**

**An : EXO yang dimaksud disini EXO-K ya, kalau EXO – M juga dimasukin kan gak lucu ada dua Luhan. Maaf lupa sebelumnya. Dan juga maaf untuk updetnya yang terlaluuuu lama, karena pemblokiran FFn saya musti celingak – celinguk kemana – mana buat nyari cara buka FFn lagi. Ok, dari pada panjang – panjang, this is it!**

**Sebelumnya...**

"Aku butuh jawabanmu sekarang"

"_N-ne_?" ucapannya membuatku kembali ke alam nyata dan kembali menatapnya bingung.

"Jika diam, aku anggap persetujuan"

Persetujuan apa lagi ini? Aku benar – benar bingung dan gugup sekarang dan sama sepertinya tadi aku mulai meremas kedua tanganku. S-se-sebenarnya aku... aku juga—

Aku membulatkan mataku sempurna saat sesuatu yang kenyal dan lembut menyapu bibirku. Dia menciumku! Oh Sehun menciumku!

Chapter 2

.

.

.

Seluruh tubuhku menegang, kedua telapak tanganku mengepal erat dan mataku yang tadinya membulat kini terpejam erat. Pikiranku benar – benar kosong sebelum akhirnya Sehun melepaskan tautan bibirnya namun masih berada pada jarak yang cukup dekat dari wajahku. Aku membuka mata dengan cepat, memandang kemanapun asal tidak pada Sehun dan menggeser dudukku sedikit menjauh dari Sehun. Oh tidak! Aku yakin wajahku sudah seperti kepiting rebus sekarang!

"Kau malu rupanya" bisiknya sambil menarik salah satu sudut bibirnya.

"_Y-ya_! A-aku tidak, m-maksudku, bukan begitu, tapi—" aku menghentikan kalimatku yang berantakan saat melihat ia tertawa cekikikan sambil memegang perutnya. Dengan kesal aku melempar wajahnya dengan bantal.

"_Geumanhae_ _(Stop it)_ Oh Sehun!"

"_Na do saranghae (I Love You too)_ Xi Luhan!" balasnya asal.

~oo0oo~

**5 September 2013**

Sudah tiga bulan aku tidak bertemu dengannya. Kami hanya saling berkirim pesan atau sesekali menelepon. Terakhir kali aku menghabiskkan waktu berdua dengannya adalah ketika ulang tahunku lima bulan yang lalu. Setelah itu kami hanya bertemu saat ia menjemputku beberapa kali dari rumah sakit dan mengantarku pulang. Ia langsung pergi setelahnya bahkan tanpa mengantarku masuk.

Dan sejak albumnya keluar, ia benar – benar tidak punya waktu lagi untuk sekedar mengunjungiku sebentar. Kalian bertanya kenapa bukan aku yang mengunjunginya? Maaf, aku masih ingin hidup, aku tidak mau dikunyah hidup – hidup oleh fansnya diluar sana. Ya, sejak _full album_ pertama EXO keluar, popularitas mereka benar –benar meroket. Ditambah lagi dengan _repackaged album_ yang bahkan lebih fenomenal.

"Huh~" untuk kesekian kalinya aku menghela napas berat. Aku benar – benar lelah sekarang.

Aku merebahkan diri diatas kasur yang terdapat di ruang staf dan memandang langit – langit sejenak, kemudian mengambil ponsel dari sakuku. Sebuah pesan masuk.

"Kyaa!" seketika aku menutup mulutku untuk meredam teriakanku ketika melihat nama pengirim pesan itu.

From : Sehun_i_~

_Bogosipta (I Miss You)_

Aku terus memandangi pesan itu, masuk satu jam yang lalu saat aku sedang berada di ruang operasi.

Senyum lima jari mengembang di wajahku. Hanya dengan satu kata, bahkan tanpa _emoticon_ sekalipun berhasil membuat energiku seperti di-_charge_ kembali.

To : Sehun_i_~

_Na do bogosipta (I Miss You too)._

_Sibuk? Jangan lupa makan, ne? Saranghae~_

Aku sama sekali tak mengharapkan ia segera membalas pesanku. Karena itu aku langsung memasukkan ponsel ke saku dan bangkit dari tempat tidur. Aku sudah tidak perlu tidur lagi sekarang! Dengan riang aku keluar dari ruangan staf itu dan kembali bekerja.

~oo0oo~

**10 Oktober 2013**

Aku mematung tepat setelah menutup pintu apartemenku. Tidak, aku tidak menutupnya, pegangan pintu itu terlepas begitu saja saat pandanganku tertumpu pada sosok yang tengah merentangkan tangannya tak jauh di depanku.

Tanpa berkata apa – apa aku melepas sepatu asal – asalan dan meninggalkan tasku begitu saja di lantai, kemudian segera berlari masuk ke pelukan _namja_ yang sangat – sangat aku rindukan saat ini. Tak ada yang bicara. Kami hanya menyampaikan kerinduan lewat pelukan erat ini. Sehun melepaskan pelukannya saat merasakan baju bagian dadanya basah dan menatapku yang lebih pendek darinya.

"_Aigo_~ Dasar cengeng" bisiknya sampil menarik pipi kananku. Aku hanya menunduk malu, entahlah, air mataku tiba – tiba menyeruak saat mencium baunya yang telah lama hilang dari indra penciumanku.

_Cup_!

Sehun mencium bibirku sekilas kemudian menghapus pipiku yang basah.

Aku kembali memeluknya erat, seolah – olah ia akan kembali pergi untuk waktu yang lama.

**Luhan POV end**

~oo0oo~

Selama satu setengah jam berada di apartemen Luhan, Sehun tidak pernah merubah posisinya. Yakni duduk di sofa sambil menonton dan membelai rambut sebahu Luhannya. Luhan? Ia juga sama, masih tetap melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang Sehun, berjaga – jaga jika Sehunnya tiba – tiba pergi.

Sayangnya kebersamaan mereka sedikit terusik karena ponsel Sehun yang berbunyi.

"_Yeoboseyo (hello), hyung?_"

"..."

"Ah _ne_, aku segera kembali, _ne_.." ujar Sehun sebelum kembali memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku celana panjangnya.

"Kau harus pergi? Tsk! Cepat sekali~" rengek Luhan melepaskan pelukannya dan menegakkan punggung.

Sehun mengangguk sambil tersenyum kemudian mengelus surai Luhannya yang masih memasang tampang merengut.

"Jangan pasang wajah seperti itu, nanti aku bisa memakanmu!" canda Sehun kembali memasang jaket dan meraih topinya yang ia letakkan di atas meja.

Luhan tidak menjawab, ia hanya memperhatikan Sehun dengan wajah sedih dan mengekori Sehun yang beranjak menuju pintu.

"Aku pergi dulu" pamitnya setelah mengecup dahi Luhan sekilas. Luhan hanya mengangguk kemudian menutup pintu saat Sehun telah pergi.

~oo0oo~

Luhan tengah mengawasi pasiennya yang berada di _ICU_ saat ponselnya yang berada di dalam saku bergetar.

From : Sehun_i_~

_Honey, kau pulang hari ini?_

Luhan segera membalas pesan dari Sehun, namun belum sempat ia menekan tombol '_send_' profesornya masuk ke ruangan itu dan mendapati Luhan tengah sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan Xi Luhan?!" teriaknya tertahan.

Luhan segera memasukkan ponselnya ke saku, berdiri tegak dan menatap profesornya takut – takut.

"A-ada pesan dari ibuku profesor" bohong Luhan.

Profesor itu menatap Luhan sekilas kemudian beralih ke pasien yang masih dalam keadaan koma saat ini.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya profesor itu tanpa menatap Luhan.

Luhan segera memberikan catatan pasiennya pada sang profesor.

"Tetap awasi perkembangannya dan jangan memainkan ponselmu lagi!" perintah profesor itu sambil mengembalikan catatan pasien pada Luhan dan keluar meninggalkan Luhan yang segera mengendurkan bahunya.

"Mengagetkan saja" bisik Luhan kembali mengecek kondisi pasiennya dan melupakan pesan Sehun yang belum ia balas.

~oo0oo~

"_Mweoya (What the)?_ Apa dia sedang sibuk sekarang?" tanya Sehun sambil memandangi pesannya yang belum juga di balas.

"Sehun_i_! Simpan ponselmu! Kamera akan _on_ beberapa detik lagi" bisik Suho yang duduk tepat di sebelah Sehun.

Sehun segera memasukkan ponselnya ke saku dan menegakkan punggung saat _PD-nim_ sedang menghitung mundur. EXO sedang ada di sebuah _talkshow_ sekarang, dan ini adalah jadwal terakhir mereka untuk hari ini. Itu artinya sekitar pukul enam sore nanti mereka semua bisa beristirahat dan kembali bekerja keesokan harinya. Karena itu Sehun menanyakan jadwal Luhan hari ini, ia berniat untuk menemui Luhan setelah acaranya selesai.

.

.

.

Sehun masih memandangi ponselnya. Ia sedang dalam perjalanan menuju dorm bersama member lainnya. Ini sudah tiga jam namun Luhan tak kunjung membalas pesannya.

"Ada apa disana?" tanya Chanyeol berusaha mengintip ponsel Sehun.

Sehun segera membalikkan ponselnya dan menjawab gugup,

"_A-aniya (Nothing), hyung_"

"Apa kau menuggu telepon dari seseorang?" kali ini Baekhyun ikut memperhatikan _magnae_ mereka yang diam sedari tadi.

"_Aniya~_" bantah Sehun kemudian memandang keluar jendela untuk menghindari pertanyaan lebih lanjut dari _hyungdeul_nya. Sepertinya sekarang ia mengerti apa yang dirasakan Luhan saat ia sibuk promosi album beberapa bulan belakangan.

~oo0oo~

**15 November 2013**

"_Wasseo (you're coming)?_" sapa Luhan pada Sehun yang sedang melepaskan sepatunya.

Luhan sendiri berada di dapur sekarang, ia sedang mengaduk sup buatannya. Cuaca mulai dingin dan sup adalah makan malam terbaik di saat - saat seperti ini.

Tiba – tiba sepasang lengan memeluk pinggang Luhan dari belakang. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sehun.

"_Honey~_ Aku kesal sekali hari ini~" rengek Sehun sambil meletakkan dagunya di pundak Luhan.

"Lagi? _Aigo~ uri jagi_ kesal setiap hari sepertinya~" jawab Luhan sambil tersenyum kemudian mematikan kompor.

"Ini gara – gara Baekhyun _hyung!_ Ia selalu saja punya sesuatu untuk membuatku marah!" Sehun melepaskan pelukannya dan duduk di meja makan menunggu sup buatan Luhan.

Luhan hanya tersenyum menanggapi _namjachingu_nya ini. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan semua keluh kesah Sehun padanya. Awalnya Luhan kaget, melihat tingkah kekanak – kanakan Sehun karena saat – saat awal mereka pacaran Sehun terlihat begitu dewasa di matanya. Tapi kemudian ia sadar jika Sehun memang lebih muda dari dirinya, jadi tak heran jika Sehun sedikit manja.

"Baiklah Tuan Oh, bagaimana kalau kita anggap sup ini adalah Baekhyun, kita akan mengunyahnya habis – habisan" ujar Luhan sambil meletakkan semangkuk nasi dan semangkuk sup di depan Sehun.

"_Okay_, rasakan kau Baekhyun _hyung_!" Sehun menatap supnya seolah – olah itu adalah Baekhyun kemudian menyendoknya kasar.

Luhan tersenyum geli melihat Sehun yang tengah kesal. Benar – benar imut!

~oo0oo~

**31 Desember 2013**

Luhan tengah sibuk membaca buku di kursinya saat para residen lain masuk ke ruangan itu dan duduk di kursi masing – masing.

"Ah~ _eottohke (What should I do)?_ Ini tahun baru pertamaku bersama putri kecilku, tapi aku malah jaga malam hari ini" keluh seorang _sunbae_ Luhan

"Apa boleh buat, jadilah _ajeossi_ penjaga yang baik malam ini _seonsaengnim_~" ejek salah seorang _sunbae_ lainnya.

"Kata perawat Oh saat malam tahun baru banyak pasien yang masuk, benarkah begitu _sunbae?_" tanya seorang residen tahun pertama pada Luhan yang duduk disampingnya.

"_Ne_. Biasanya begitu" jawab Luhan kemudian menatap sunbaenya yang tengah menelepon sang istri bahwa ia tidak bisa pulang malam ini.

"_Jogiyo (Excuse me) Ahn sunbaenim_..." panggil Luhan saat _sunbae_nya itu hendak menyimpan ponsel ke saku.

"_Wae_?" orang yang dipanggil Ahn _sunbaenim_ itu menoleh pada Luhan.

"Jadwalku kosong malam ini. Bagaimana jika kita bertukar jadwal, aku akan menggantikan _sunbae_ malam ini"

"_JINJJA (Really)_?!" teriak Ahn _sunbaenim_ membuat residen lain menatap kesal padanya. Luhan pun mengangguk sebagai balasan.

"Eh, tapi ini malam tahun baru, kau tidak merayakannya bersama keluargamu?" tanya Ahn _sunbaenim._

Luhan memaksakan senyumnya,

"Aku tinggal sendiri disini _sunbae_, kedua orang tuaku di China"

"Ah benar! Aku lupa! Kalau begitu kau yang menggantikanku malam ini 'kan? _Gomapta_ Xi Luhan! Kau benar – benar bisa diandalkan!". Luhan hanya menanggapi ucapan _sunbae_nya dengan senyum dan melanjutkan kegiatan membacanya kembali.

Bekerja lebih baik baginya malam ini, ini tahun baru keduanya di Korea. Dan Luhan sangat tahu bagaimana kesepiannya memandang kembang api sendirian dari apartemennya. Ya, sendirian. Karena Sehun sedang berada di luar kota sekarang untuk syuting _reality show_ bersama member EXO lainnya.

Karena itu ia memilih untuk merelakan jadwalnya pada orang yang membutuhkan –orang yang merayakan tahun baru bersama orang yang dicintai.

~oo0oo~

**10 Januari 2014**

Luhan melihat jam tangannya sekilas kemudian menghela napas berat.

"Hah~ masih pukul lima sore~ Kenapa Lee _sunbaenim_ harus melahirkan hari ini? Aku benar – benar lelah~" keluhnya.

Luhan meregangkan tubuhnya kemudian melanjutkan perjalanan menuju ruang staf, ia benar – benar sibuk hari ini karena salah satu _sunbae_nya tiba – tiba harus melahirkan. Ya, tiba – tiba, karena menurut perkiraan, Lee _sunbaenim_ akan melahirkan dua bulan lagi. Akibatnya, dokter yang berjaga siang hari ini berkurang satu dan itu artinya pekerjaan Luhan bertambah banyak.

Tiba – tiba Luhan mendapat telepon dari UGD mengenai pasien yang harus segera dioperasi karena terjatuh dari sebuah bangunan tua yang hendak dihancurkan. Sebuah besi dengan panjang sekitar setengah meter tertancap melintang di perutnya.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Luhan sambil berusaha mengatur napas karena berlari ke UGD.

"Dari hasil pemeriksaan besi itu mengenai paru – parunya" jawab _hoobae_ Luhan sambil memperlihatkan hasil pemeriksaan tersebut pada Luhan.

"Pertama – tama potong dulu besi yang masih di luar sependek mungkin" perintah Luhan sebelum menelepon profesornya.

"Profesor ada seorang anak yang harus segera dioperasi karena besi tertancap di perutnya dan mengenai paru – paru"

"Cepat siapkan ruang operasi, _aish!_ aku sedang berada di _Gwangju_ sekarang. Dimana _sunbae_mu?!"

"Lee _sunbaenim_ harus menjalani sesar hari ini karena bayinya bermasalah, Ahn _sunbaenim_ sedang memimpin operasi, dan Kim _seonsaengnim_ yang membantunya, hanya tinggal aku dan Shin Ae sekarang. _Eotteokhajyo_ profesor?" jawab Luhan sedikit panik.

"..."

"Profesor? Apa anda masih mendengar saya?" tanya Luhan karena Profesornya tidak menanggapi perkataan Luhan barusan.

"Kalau begitu kau yang melakukannya"

"_N-NE_? T-tapi—"

"Hanya memulainya Xi Luhan! Jika bukan kau siapa lagi? Kau mau menyuruh _hoobae_mu?! Kau hanya perlu memulai operasinya sesuai instruksiku! Saat akan menarik besi itu keluar kau bertukar tempat dengan Ahn _seonsaengnim_. Kau hanya perlu memulainya dan menyelesaikan bagian Ahn _seonsaengnim!_ Akan aku usahakan datang secepat mungkin. Aku akan segera memberitahu Ahn _seonsaengnim_, saat sudah berada di ruang operasi segera telepon aku, _arasseo!_"

"_Ne, aiguseubnida (understand)_ profesor!"

.

.

Luhan telah selesai mempersiapkan diri dan masuk ke ruang operasi. Ia benar – benar gugup! Ini adalah operasi pertamanya, biasanya ia hanya menjadi asisten dari _sunbaedeul_-nya.

"Xi Luhan, kau sudah siap?" terdengar suara sang profesor dari _speaker_ ponsel Luhan yang diletakkan di dekat meja operasi.

"_Ne_, profesor" jawab Luhan mantap.

"Aku akan mulai membius"

Luhan mengangguk pada dokter anastesi yang tengah menyuntikkan bius.

"_Mess _(pisau bedah)" ujarnya memulai operasi.

Perlahan – lahan Luhan mulai membedah bagian perut anak itu. Saat hampir selesai tiba – tiba darah muncrat mengenai wajahnya.

"Argh!" seru Luhan yang terdengar oleh profesornya dari seberang sana.

"_Wae_? Apa yang terjadi?"

"Darah tiba – tiba muncrat profesor. Aku akan mencari sumbernya dan menghentikan pendarahan dulu" jawab Luhan.

Luhan memasukkan _kassa_ yang diberikan _hoobae_nya dan menekan bagian yang berdarah. Namun darah terus mengalir hingga Luhan menambah _kassa_nya terus menerus.

"_Seonsaengnim_! Kejenuhan oksigen menurun!"

"Detak jantung juga menurun!" seru perawat Oh berturut – turut

"Xi Luhan! Jahit kembali perutnya dan lakukan kejut jantung terlebih dahulu!" suara sang profesor kembali terdengar dari ponsel Luhan

"_Ne_!"

Park Shin Ae –_hoobae_ sekaligus asisten Luhan segera menyiapkan _defibrillator_ (alat kejut jantung). Kemudian melanjutkan pekerjaan Luhan menjahit perut pasien. Sedangkan Luhan mulai bersiap untuk melakukan kejut jantung. Keadaan benar – benar ribut karena detak jantung anak itu terus menurun.

"Xi _Seonsaengnim_! Detak jantungnya menghilang!" kali ini dokter anastesi yang berseru. Luhanpun bergegas melakukan kejut jantung.

"_Hana dul set_!"

"50 _Joule_!" seru Luhan saat tak ada yang berubah dari layar _elektrokardiograf_ selain garis lurus.

"_Hana dul set_!"

Masih tidak ada perubahan.

"100 _Joule_!" seru Luhan

"Hana dul set!"

"160 Joule!"

"Hana dul set!"

"250 Joule!"

"_Seonsaengnim_ terlalu berbahaya! Ini anak – anak!"

"Tidak apa – apa lanjutkan!" sang profesor kembali menyela lewat telepon.

Dengan berat hati perawat Oh mengubahnya menjadi 250 _Joule_.

"_Hana dul set_!"

"_Seonsaengnim_..." suara lemah perawat Oh menandakan bahwa tak ada kemajuan yang terjadi.

"Xi Luhan—" belum sempat sang profesor menyelesaikan kalimatnya Luhan langsung memotong,

"Aku akan melakukan _CPR _(Resusitasi Jantung Paru)" semua orang di ruangan itu memandang Luhan terkejut.

"_YA! NEO MITCHEOSSEO_!" teriakan profesor yang berasal dari ponsel Luhan itu menggema di ruang operasi.

"_S-sunbae_, _sunbae_ bisa merobek paru – parunya..." suara lemah Shin Ae berusaha menahan Luhan.

"Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan?!" seru Luhan frustasi diiringi dengan bunyi monoton nan panjang dari _elektrokardiograf_.

"Umumkan waktu kematiannya" bisik sang profesor kemudian memutuskan sambungan telepon.

Semua orang memandang Luhan yang terpaku di depan meja operasi. Melihat Luhan diam saja Shin Ae akhirnya mengambil inisiatif,

"Pasien Lee Eun Kyu meninggal pada 10 Januari 2014 pukul 17.25"

.

.

To be Continue...

Yuhu~ chap 2 datang~~ Mian telat, lagi persiapan buat ikut tes soalnya dan terimakasih banyak buat yang udah review dan baca chap kemarin. Saya sangat menghargai reviewnya, dan jika ada masukan jangan ragu untuk kasih tau ya! Sampai ketemu di chap berikutnya!^^


End file.
